


further

by jingi



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Drinking, M/M, college party, i just wanted them to kiss a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingi/pseuds/jingi
Summary: Jongin may not like the taste of alcohol, but he needs a bit of soju for his mission: to kiss Jonghyun, the upperclassman he's always liked but never gotten too close to.





	further

It’s not that Jongin is a coward or introvert all of the time. He has these strong feelings, and he’s not entirely afraid of acting on them. It’s just that actually getting from his typical self to those things he wants to do -- that in-between -- is what he’s afraid of messing up. 

 

And so soju is his way of bridging the gap.

 

Most of it is not even for his impulses; it’s a safety net, so if he does something weird then he can say it’s because he was drunk, that it’s not really his fault. In actuality, Jongin has never gotten drunk enough where he does something he really regrets. Yet. 

 

It’s easier than he thought it would be this time, when he’s swaying a little as he walks but still functional. He hasn’t been at this party that long, but it seems that half the apartment is already drunk too.

 

“Jonghyun-hyung!” he calls out when he’s a few feet away. Jonghyun is sitting in a corner on a couch just outside the reaches of a circle of people playing at least two games at once. 

 

“Oh, what’s up?” Jonghyun says, scooting over a little when Jongin plops next to him. Jongin grins, putting in a bit of extra effort so it looks like he’s more tipsy than he is, and waves the shotglasses in his hands.

 

“We haven’t had a shot together, have we?”

 

“Yeah, but I can’t drink a lot tonight,” Jonghyun says, smiling, and even in the dim lighting he’s dazzling.

 

“Hyuuuung, please,” Jongin whines, leaning in a bit. “Just one, I promise!”

 

Jonghyun sighs halfheartedly, not really looking that upset about it. “Okay, okay, since you brought it here already.” He takes the shot from Jongin, running his free hand through his hair. It’s fucking hot. Jongin pulls the collar of his shirt lower for multiple reasons.

 

“Wait, hyung, let’s do a love shot. For fun. I haven’t really done one before.”

 

Jonghyun looks at Jongin kind of funnily, probably amused. “For fun. Okay.”

 

Jongin links his arm through Jonghyun’s, and he drinks the shot slowly so that their arms are still connected. When the glass is empty, he swallows harder so that he doesn’t gag on the alcohol, and then he makes that satisfied “aaah” of an exhale. 

 

It’s hard to figure out how this is supposed to work best. Jongin means to lean on Jonghyun’s side, but he also thinks about just climbing into Jonghyun’s lap right then, and it somehow combines. Jongin leans closer but also pulls Jonghyun by their still-linked arms, there’s some weird arrangement of limbs where Jongin’s stomach is almost on Jonghyun’s lap, and Jongin grabs Jonghyun’s shoulder to try to hoist himself upright again. 

 

“Fuck, I’m drunk,” Jongin remarks.

 

“Mmm, you’re drunk,” Jonghyun says patiently, and his hand is now on Jongin’s chest trying to push him the rest of the way back up. But this widens some of the distance between them, and Jongin finally untangles his arm still halfway linked with Jonghyun’s so he can put both his arms around the elder’s neck.

 

“Your voice sounds so nice when you do that “mmm” noise. I mean, you always sound nice,” Jongin says, and his voice is a bit louder than he expected it to be. The music is still louder though, and it doesn’t seem like anyone’s paying attention to them.

 

Jonghyun does that cute kind of croaky laugh, and Jongin rests his head on his arm. “Mmm, you think so?”

 

“Yeah,” Jongin replies, tilting his head so he can see Jonghyun again. He’s so close. Being drunk is such a good excuse. He might say this out loud by accident.

 

“Excuse?” Jonghyun asks. His eyes are so wide, but only a little more than usual because they’re always big like that, and Jongin can’t look at his eyes this long without blushing. 

 

“I wanna kiss you,” Jongin says, and before thinking about it for another second he pecks Jonghyun on the cheek. Jonghyun isn’t that hot to the touch since he’s not really drunk, but Jongin feels his face flaming. He must be red from alcohol, among other things.

 

Jongin hadn’t really gotten up to this point in his head, so he’s surprised when Jonghyun leans back in and returns the kiss on the cheek. “Sure. Kissing’s nice. Kiss me.”

 

Jongin stares at Jonghyun for a few seconds, shocked at such a direct request said in the same warm, calm voice he knows. A request he wanted so badly but never really considered as a possibility. 

 

For the first few seconds, Jongin’s lips are still on Jonghyun’s. He tilts his head a bit, trying to not seem as clumsy as he feels, and then Jonghyun’s kissing him back. There’s Jonghyun’s hand on his cheek, holding him close, and all Jongin can think is _closer_. Jonghyun’s hair feels so good in Jongin’s fingers, and he pulls on it a bit to see how Jonghyun reacts. He gasps slightly on Jongin’s lips and Jongin pushes himself closer again, Jonghyun’s upper lip between his teeth. It’s hot but it’s slow. Jongin’s hands travel all over Jonghyun’s torso, exploring while he has this chance, and Jonghyun keeps his mostly on Jongin’s neck and face, tender but also not when he grabs Jongin’s waist and pulls him closer again at one point. Jongin is really making out with Kim Jonghyun, the most beautiful upperclassman he knows, and he’s also sitting in his lap. It doesn’t even matter that his back is probably bent at some weird angle since he’s taller than Jonghyun; he doesn’t really feel it when the sensation of Jonghyun’s skin on his is this overwhelming. He breaks a kiss so he can try to breathe again, but he rests his forehead on Jonghyun’s. A reminder it’s real.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he mumbles, and he can’t help kissing Jonghyun’s lips for another quick moment even though he needs to calm down before his heart stops. “I’m drunk. This is okay?”

 

Jonghyun laughs, staring up at Jongin, and Jongin wants to kiss him forever. “I kissed you like that and you’re asking me that now? I already told you it was okay. Of course.” He pushes Jongin off his lap so that he’s sitting on the couch. Jongin just leans back in, resting his chin on Jonghyun’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m drunk,” Jongin says again. “Even more because of youuu. Drunk on you!” A laugh at himself. “Ah, I’m too cheesy.”

 

“It’s cute.” Jongin feels himself smiling at Jonghyun’s response, but Jonghyun’s smile is so big and bright. “You’re so cute, Jongin. I like hearing what you say when you’re drunk.” He does that little croaky laugh again, one of his hands stroking Jongin’s hair.

 

“I don’t know if,” Jongin starts. Drunk sentences are not his shining moments. “I really really like you, hyung. I just. I’m not really good at talking to you normally because I don’t know how. But I want to.”

 

Jonghyun puts his hands on Jongin’s shoulders. He’s so small, but Jongin loves it. “Talk to me, Jongin-ah. Talk to me whenever you want.”

 

“I want to kiss you again. You to kiss me,” Jongin mumbles, embarrassed as he says it out loud in what he finally remembers is an apartment full of other people with various states of attention. Jonghyun obliges, luckily having the sense to keep his mouth closed, but his lips are soft enough to make Jongin practically melt. 

 

“If you want, I can kiss you tomorrow when you’re not drunk anymore.” 

 

That dazzling smile again. Jongin answers by kissing it back one more time. 

 

“And every day after.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to try to make this rly hot but then realized i don't really know how to write that so it ended up being mostly cute.. jjong and jongin are cute anyways so what can i say


End file.
